Fraction of memories
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: So many past, so many personalities, and so many mistakes that she has to live with. She wondered if all of this will worth it in the end. But when she sees his smile, all that doubt seems to disappear. Break x OC
1. Recollection 00: Prologue

Yo minna! This is my first time doing a PH fic! This takes place after Ritasu is killed by the head hunter. After that, this story differs from the original one! It focused on Break and my OC Reinne, so I hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: Maybe, I'm secretly Jun Mochizuki! Or..Maybe not... -_-"

* * *

Recollection 00: Prologue

The atmosphere in the Rainsworth's house had been gloomy for the past 2 weeks. They're all still shocked of what faith that befalls Ritasu-san. And the look of the beheaded corpse..  
It was so terrifying that it haunted their dreams.  
Well, Oz is probably the one who's most shocked. He hasn't even say any words since they came back. He just keeps on locking himself in his room, only coming out if it's time for dinner. Gilbert and Alice have been trying to cheer him up, but nothing seems to have an effect on him, so they decided to give the poor lad some time to sort his feelings.  
But today is a miracle.  
Sharon, Break, Liam, Gil, and Alice are expecting the normal routine these days. Drinking tea, chatting, watching the flower gardens, and still no Oz. But then, when they are sipping some of Rainsworth's fresh brew of English Breakfast, Oz appeared at the doorstep.

"Ara ara, if it isn't Oz-kun! Have you come back to your usual self..? To be honest, I'm getting sick of your pitiful sulking attitude~" Break scoffed while savoring his candy. Oz just stands there sadly when hearing Break's statement. Indeed, his foul mood just destroys the beautiful weather. It has been sunny for the entire week. No clouds are in the sky and the birds are chirping a happy little melody.

*Slap*

Sharon slaps Break hardly on his cheek, a dark aura emanates dangerously around her. "Break, if you said one more word I'll bake a pie using your precious little Emily.." She hissed slowly at Break's ear, and Break immediately shuts up. He knew the tone that his mistress uses indicates that she's being serious with him.  
"Oz! Umm.. Would you like some tea..?" Sharon smile hesitantly, trying to change the subject while politely offers Oz a cup of hot tea. Oz returned a faint smile, which the group is happy to see. It's still a smile nonetheless, although it's somewhat looked kind of dull compared to his usual energetic smile. But maybe that's a sign that shows he's getting better. "Yes, it would be nice Sharon-chan." He said, taking the cup of tea rather delicately. His posture is rigid and rather sloppy, so different than how he used to be.  
He's so... Unlike himself.  
Scratch the statement about he's getting better. He's absolutely NOT fine. He's just pretending that he's fine and he fails badly, and that fact just makes his companions' hearts sting.  
"Oz! How much longer do you keep to sulk like this..? You're supposed to be my man servant, aren't you..?" Alice glares at Oz, finally decided that she can't handle this kind of situation anymore. Surprisingly, everyone nods in agreement with the chain. Even the Mad Hatter.  
"Alice's right, Oz.. If there's something wrong, it's okay to tell us.. We're your friends, aren't we..?" Sharon said to Oz, her face is scrunched up showing a worried expression.

Silence. And not to mention an extremely awkward one.

And then suddenly, Oz laughed. And not a fake one. This one's genuine, warm, and soft. "Thank you everyone.. Say, how about a tea party..? The weather is awfully nice, and I feel rather guilty for spoiling it.." He said between his laugh while messing Gil's hair. The group is surprised to see the drastic change of Oz's attitude for a minute, but then decided to shrug it off. All that important is that Oz recovered from his sadness, and that's also what it matters the most.  
"That's a good idea Oz! Let's do it now!" Alice eyes gleams with a childish happiness, probably thinking how many more lamb patties that she can eat. "Fine! Let's race to the berry garden!" Oz grins mischievously, dragging Alice and Gilbert and quickly dashes out of the room, but soonly followed by Break, Liam, and Sharon.

The group happily inhaled some fresh air, while venturing the berry garden. The strawberries are red and ripe, and the raspberry looked so fresh and juicy. Indeed, this is such a beautiful weather for a tea party. But then like every other stories, something always managed to ruin the happiness.

A sudden heavy aura hits the group, an awfully familiar and terrifying feeling. "Ughh, Oz.. My head.. Hurts..." Alice manage to choke between the pain, her hand is holding the part of her head that hurts. Break also flinched, and quickly shouted, "Oz-kun, everyone look out!"

Suddenly, a black hole appeared from nowhere and something, or rather someone fall out from it. And as the hole disappeared, the group quickly rushes to the mysterious person's side. "Break, is that hole connected to abyss..?" Oz asked frantically to Break, but the man in question just stands there, a surprised expression is plastered on his face.

He suddenly held his head; a look of pain is obviously displayed on his face. "No, it can't be..." He whispered with a confused tone. And suddenly, a wave of nostalgia hits him.

_"Hey Kevin.. You'll protect me right..?"_

No... It can't be her..

_"Why..? Why do you care about me Kevin..?"_

She shouldn't be here.. She couldn't be..

_"Kevin, please don't leave me alone..."_

But then, all of this person's figure just reminded him of her.. It can't be just a coincidence. It just feels wrong.

"It can't be... It can't be you, can it Reinne...?"

* * *

Well! I hope this revision edition is better! :)  
Review if you please everyone~  
Flames are welcomed, just like the usual~ *grins*


	2. Fragment 1: Reminiscence of the capital

Trarara! Chapter 2 is here! Thx for the reviews, it made my day brighter.. :D  
Welll... Let's move on to the story shall we..?

Disclaimer: Nahh.. I know you guys don't need me to say that I'm not the owner of PH xP

Fragment 1: Reminiscence of the capital

The autumn wind blew as Alice stared blankly at her room's window. Yes, this is one of the days where Alice missed Jack's company. He said he was going on an errand, so he can't visit her now. She let out a sigh. Playing with her little friends and Cheshire could be boring sometimes. They can't laugh with her, nor tell jokes like Jack did. She was lonely..

"Cheshire.. Do you know why Glen locked me here?" Alice said while playing with Cheshire's soft fur. Cheshire purred softly, seeming to enjoy Alice's actions. "Hahh.. You can't answer, can you..?" Alice frowns. Now she misses Jack more.. If only she could go out and play with other children.. She might be able to visit Jack's house and play in the rose garden he talked so much about.

Then suddenly, she could hear someone slowly opened her room's door. "Who's there?" Alice shouted to the intruder. She saw a small girl around her age. She has a long raven locks tied into a ponytail with 2 little braids. She wore a simple dress with the Baskerville house's emblem. Alice never met her before. "Ah, I'm sorry! I though nobody was here.." The girl smiled apologetically. Alice looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you? Why do I never meet you before..?" She asked. "Off course! Master Glen just adopted me yesterday. My name is Sierra Baskerville. Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled once more, even bigger than before. "Did Glen ask you to come here?" Alice said with a hostile tone, still can't trust the girl. "Ah.. About that.. Actually he forbade me to come here.. Hehehe, but I'm curious! So... Can you keep it a secret..? And I almost forgot! What's your name..?" Sierra holds Alice's hands and waves it wildly.

Alice is confused. She doesn't know how to react to this overly hyper girl. In the other side, she's happy to have another friend. Her presence felt like Jack. Warm just like the sun. "Umm... My name is Alice.." She answered shyly, while her cheeks are tinted with a little pink. "Wow! I think it's a great name! What should I call you? Alice-chan..? Nahh, it's to plain! How about Ali-chi? Li-pyon..?" Sierra jumped enthusiastically. "I.. I think just Alice is alright! You're sense of naming is bad…" Alice sweat dropped. Sierra looked down for a second, but soonly recovered. "Fine! Then… How about A-chan..? Too simple to my taste but… Yeah, so how about that?" Sierra put the puppy-dog look that make Alice cornered. "But it sounds stu…" before Alice finishes, Sierra already put an evil glare. "What… Are you gonna sayyy…?" She hissed slowly, but menacingly… "No.. Nothing! I think it's a great name!" Alice laugh nervously, afraid that Sierra will cook her whole if she dares to say that it's the worst nickname she ever heard. "It's settled then, now we're best friends!" Sierra grinned, Spinning Alice around and dances with her. Alice smiled, her new friend sure make her day brighter.

From that day on, Sierra always come to Alice's room. Playing games with her, having a tea party with her, and tell her interesting stories from the outside world. She seemed to get along with Jack too. Days are full of laughter and Alice is very happy. But just like all people say, good things just don't last forever. And this one is not an exception.

"You know why I adopted you, right Sierra! So why are you getting attached to that girl?" Glen shouted to Sierra, flare of anger is seen in his eyes. "But Master Glen, A-chan is a nice girl! I don't understand why you have to lock her there!" Sierra guiltily looked at Glen, but her actions only make Glen even more furious. "Don't question my orders! You should have been proud that the Baskerville house accepted you! Your ability to 'leap' is the only reason why I accepted you, and you know that right?" Glen snapped again once more to the poor girl. "I… I understand Master Glen… I apologise for my stupid remark back there.." Sierra apologises while bowing deeply to Glen. "And I know, that you also made a nice friendship with the other girl in the depths.." Glen smirked, making Sierra quivering. "Umm.. Sorry Master Glen, I want to excuse myself, I have something to do…" She said, and then exited the room quietly.

"Soon, I think madam Miranda from the Barma household will do her plan. I've seen her telling Vincent to do something suspicious." A chain in the shape of a little mouse said. "Yes, and I think the other boy will probably kill Alice in the plan, isn't it?" Sierra said sadly. "You can prevent it to happen, you know!" The chain tried to cheer Sierra up. "I can't.. At that time, I think Master Glen will begin the sacrificial ceremony.. I sure wish Miss Lacie is still here.." Sierra answered once more, looking gloomier than before. "But thanks, you've help me a lot in finding informations.." Sierra tried to manage a small smile. "Don't mention it! Anything for Alice's best friend!" The chain smiled before disappeared. "Does this all have to happen, I wonder... Why can't it be changed..?" Sierra speaks softly to herself, a bead of tear slowly slid down from her eyes.

* * *

It felt like hell... The scent of blood is overflowing, everywhere is full of corpses, and the city is burning. Sierra ran, trying to look for her best friend. She had been doing Glen's order, but then she had a bad feeling about Alice.. "Alice! Alice! God, I hope I'm not late!" Sierra shouted, but her voice can't beat the shouts of pain from the whole city. She kept on shouting and shouting, calling Alice's name. She went to Alice's tower, only to find the door is ajar. When she looked inside, she let out a small scream.

Alice is dead. Blood is gushing through her beautiful dress. Her eyes are empty, staring blankly to nowhere. "No.. I'm too late! Why can't I save her..? Why..!" Sierra cried. She hugged Alice as tight as she can, didn't care that the blood will dirty her cloak. "I'm sorry... I hope you forgive me.." She whispered, before letting Alice go. "Why... I've killed so many people.. And on top of that, I an't save my friend... I can't stop Jack and Master Glen... It's all my fault! I'm useless..." Sierra cursed herself drops of tear starting to flow rapidly. "I have to stop the others... I have to stop Vincent from opening the gate!" Sierra said while clenching her hand so strongly. When Sierra is going to exit the room, suddenly she fell down. Her head feels like shattering into pieces. "No! Vincent... Is already opening.. The Gate... Ughh.." Sierra fell down, holding her head tightly... She managed to whisper an apology once more, and then she was thrown into the abyss along with the capital of Sablier..

* * *

"Kevin! Kevin!" A little girl with a long curly hair with a small ribbon shouted to a man with a white hair and red eyes, telling him to quickly go to her place. "There's a girl full of blood and wounds! I found her when I was playing at the garden.." The girl said once more to the man. The man kneels down, and carries the body gently. "Let's bring her to the infirmary!" The man said, and then rushes to the mansion of the Sinclair House. "Alice..." The body managed to whispered one word. The man then holds her closer, as they're getting close. "Don't worry... We, the Sinclair family will make you heal in no time.." He whispered to the girl, even though he didn't know whether the girl hear him or not..

~End of chapter 2~

Welll…. Thx for reading minna! :D

Review please….? Flames are welcome (I know I deserve it!)


	3. Fragment 2: Amnesia

Hehe, sorry for the long update! I've been busy with school work lately... Thx for everyone who reviewed and favorite-ed my story!  
Well then...

Disclaimer: I'd faint if I am the owner of Pandora Hearts...

* * *

Fragment 02: Amnesia

"My, the injuries are quite severe.. It's a miracle she didn't broke any of her bones.. But... these burns and lacerations are really bad... Where did she get them...? But never mind that, she need to rest that's for sure.. And make sure she changes her bandages!" The Sinclair family private doctor said to a man with a silver hair while applying some gauze and disinfectant onto the girl's wound. The man stood silently, watching the doctor and the girl. His expression is hard to identify, it's like a worried but in the same time confused expression. "And where do you find this little lady, Kevin...?" The doctor's question snaps the man out of his mind.

"Miss Emily is the one who found her. She's at the garden playing as usual." The man answered curtly. The doctor then continues to examine the girl's body. His gaze suddenly stops at the middle part of the girl's dress.

"It's weird.. The emblem on her dress... It's the Baskerville house's emblem.." The doctor frowns while examining the platinum emblem. He can tell that the dress itself is quite expensive, not to mention the emblem... This girl must be someone rich and important…

"Baskerville...? You don't mean "the" Baskerville who caused the tragedy of Sablier right?"

"That's the one..."

Kevin is surprised hearing the last statement. He softly rubs his now aching temple while letting out a big sigh. How could this girl holds the Baskerville emblem..? She seems harmless... While Kevin was drowned to his own thinking, the doctor puts back all his tools in his bag. "Well, I have to go now! I still got lots of patients to attend for... Make sure the little lady has some rest, Kevin!" He stands up and walked to the door.

"Wait! We haven't finished discussing about the Baskerville emblem!"

The doctor ignored Kevin's remark and then leaves the room. Silence quickly filled the air since Kevin no longer has a friend to talk to. After letting out a big sigh, Kevin sits beside the girl. His hand started to fiddle with a strand of the girl's raven locks. From the look on his face, he seemed to be bored. The master ordered him to look after the girl until she wakes up. But how long will it take for the girl to finally regain conscience..? He started to poke the girl's cheek, hoping that she might wake up and he will be able to go back to his normal guard duty. The whole Baskerville emblem makes him doesn't want to get involve to deep with the girl. The girl groaned because of the action, but she doesn't wake up. Kevin smiled mischievously looking at the girl's reaction and then continued his action. This only causes the girl to groan even louder, but yet still asleep.

"When are you going to wake up, sleepy head?" Growing impatient, Kevin pinched the girl's cheek.

"Ughhh... It... Hurts..." The girl moaned, opening her eyes slowly. Realizing a stranger is looking at her, she quickly tries to get up but the pain on her ribs is so severe that she immediately fall back on the bed..

"Where am I? And who might you be?" The girl glared at Kevin.

"That's not the way you treated your savior you know..." Kevin said to the girl, trying to calm her down. "Tell me where I am first!" The girl glared even harder than before. Realizing that he has no choice but to do her demand, Kevin sighs while resting his face on his palm. "You're at the Noble Sinclair household. I'm Kevin Regnard, a knight that serves the household."

"Sinclair...?" The girl muttered to herself, but loud enough to be heard by Kevin. "You don't know? Ughh, what's with kids these days..." Kevin shook his head slowly. The girl seems to be dazed for a while, but then she suddenly gasp.

"Wait... What date is today...?"

"The date...? It's 24 March 1956. Why do you ask...?"

"..."

The girl fell silent hearing what Kevin just said. "Is that so..." The girl said sadly, while staring the sky over the window. "Hmmmm... Anyway, what's your name...?" Kevin ask the girl while rubbing his chin, confused by the girl's weird attitude. It seems that the girl wasn't a bad person, even though she is a Baskerville. "... I don't remember..." The girl replied softly, a sad expression still plastered over her face. Kevin seemed to be shocked hearing the girl's statement. He then places his forehead on to the girl's. This sudden contact made the girl blushes a tint of pink. "C... Can you explain to me WHAT are you doing..?" The girl stuttered. Kevin noticed that she tried to make her voice sounded like she didn't care, but her face and voice can't lie to him. He can't help but let out a small chuckle, amused by the girl's expression. "I'm just checking are you having a fever or not..."

"Fever has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it has! You might hit your head hard and then had some fever because of the recoil!"

"Wow, does that really can happen..?"

"Pfhhh..."

"H.. Hey! You lied don't you!" The girl throws some more punches to Kevin, angry of being fooled by him. Kevin in the other hand laugh really hard, managed to dodge every hit that she throws at him. Suddenly the door opens, revealing a blonde girl with curly hair coming into the room. "What's with the ruckus Kevin...?" She frowns at Kevin, but suddenly smiles after seeing the girl has regained consciousness. "Nothing, Lady Emily. I'm sorry if I was too loud." Kevin bowed to Emily. The girl was shocked seeing Kevin's change of attitude. This Emily person might be someone important. "Ah! Sorry if I made you confused. I'm Emily Sinclair, the youngest daughter of Oliver Sinclair. My father is Kevin's master." Emily explained, realizing that the girl is looking at her. "Ah, so you're the one who found me. I'm so grateful." The girl smiled sweetly to Emily. Emily then joins Kevin sitting beside the bed, looking at the girl happily. "What's your name...?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember..."

"What..? Kevin, why didn't you inform me about this..?"

"But my lady, you arrived just a second ago!"

"Well, don't worry! Kevin will figure out a name for you! And as for family, I'll ask father to adopt you!" Emily (obviously ignoring Kevin) pats the girl's shoulder softly, trying to ease her mind. It took a few seconds for Kevin and the girl to process Emily's words. "Wait... Why should this man create a name for me?" The girl protested to Emily, finger pointed accusingly to Kevin. "Why..? Did something happen between both of you..?" Emily looked at Kevin suspiciously. "N.. Nothing! Nothing at all my Lady.. Right... Ummmm... Reinne..?" Kevin smiled at the girl nervously, signaling her to say yes. "Reinne..? Oh, so that's my new name, huh..? Well, not bad for a man like you..." The girl said with a satisfied tone. "It's settled then! I'm going to ask father about adopting you now, ok! Farewell!" Emily smiled and then rushes out from the room.

"What an energetic little lady, don't you think..?" Reinne scoffed, looking at Kevin a few seconds after Emily left. "What a drastic change of personality.. You really are a little imp..." Kevin sighed, suddenly getting a headache. "Speak that to yourself! Why can't you go all polite to me..? You're always nice when you're with Emily.." Reinne pouts, seemed to be displeased at Kevin.

"Oh, is that a hint jealousy I hear..?"

"Ughh! Of course it's not! You must be imagining things!"

"Don't lie to me~ your expression tells me everything!" Kevin smirked, enjoying the fact that he was able to tease Reinne so much. Reinne in the other hand seemed so pissed by Kevin, but she can't do anything to avenge her anger towards the silver haired man. Looking at Kevin for a second made her mind wandered to a certain silver haired girl wearing a white rose dress but she quickly dismissed it. There's no way she will forgive her, no matter what she do. She betrayed her and Alice, so she understands if she's being hated. But now, she isn't related to them anymore. She has a new name, new friends, a new beginning. She has gotten her second chance, so she can't do the same mistake anymore... Finding a new resolve, she then slaps herself ... Hard on the cheek. "What are you doing? You're hurting yourself!" Kevin scolded Reinne, surprised by her sudden action. But Reinne just smiled, rubbing her now red cheeks. "Nothing Kevin... Nothing at all..." She replied softly, knowing that he scolded her because he cared. Kevin blushed, taken aback from the sudden smile. Seeing Kevin's face makes Reinne laugh hard. The look on his face is just priceless; she wished that Emily was here with them. She bet that it would be a total humiliation for him. But then, her wish came true. Emily suddenly opened the door. She seemed to be running, judging from her face that is full of sweats. Her face shows a hint of excitement. "Guess what Reinne! Father wants to see you right now! I think that he will agree to adopt you!" She exclaimed, shaking Reinne excitedly. "But Lady Emily, Reinne is still recovering from her injuries! How can she gets up and walk to the master's study..? It's quite far from here..." Kevin protested, his face full of concerns. "Nah, it's all right Kevin.. I can use the wheelchair, you know...? But thanks for worrying me..." Reinne grinned as wide as she can, trying to making him doesn't worry about her. She hated that. "Now then if everything is settled, let's go!" Emily shouts happily, pushing Reinne's wheelchair with a speed of light to the study leaving Kevin all alone in the room. He sighs; realizing that once his mistress is fired up, nothing will be able to bring her down. He can only hope that Reinne won't have a trauma because of it... "Well, better not be left behind..." He mumbled to himself, slowly walk to the same direction Emily and Reinne is going.

* * *

"Sir Kevin! Have you seen Lady Reinne around here..? She didn't wear her proper dress again! And to make it worse, tonight she's going to attend to the Ashford Family ball with head master... I can be fired if I didn't dress her properly!" A maid from the Sinclair family exclaimed to Kevin while holding a very beautiful black dress. "I'm sorry Adelaine but I don't know..." Kevin replied to the young woman, which was beyond panic now. Without anymore words she ran away while shouting Reinne's name, trying to found her as soon as possible. Kevin sighed, shaking his head slowly. "This is what happens if you try to make a tomboy to be the successor of the Sinclair Family…" He muttered to himself. Yes, it has been one year since Reinne officially became one of the Sinclair family members. And because of her high intelligence, the head master chooses her to be his successor instead of Emily. Nobody opposes this; because even though she's not a scion of Sinclair, Reinne was kind to everyone. But the only problem is that she doesn't want to wear a proper dress EVERY Lady of the nobles wear. Yep, she always says that it made her hard to move, but what is she? A monkey..? Hahh, even though she's technically his mistress, she's still the same as before. So full of herself and can't stay still. But that's probably her best points. After a few minutes, Kevin still hears the poor maid calling for Reinne. It seems that she hasn't found her yet. Feeling pity for the maid, Kevin decided to help her. "Hahh, it's going to be an easy task.." He smirked since he knows where Reinne's secret hiding spot is. He then proceeds to the second floor and stops at the end of the hall from the east wing. There's a unique music box with a size of a wardrobe. There's a sign in there:

_When the melody of fate rings in the midst of the day_

_Turn the wheel of time and the stars will lead you to your way_

Kevin chuckled a bit, amused by the cheesy line that Reinne created. He then presses the button, making the music box played a very gentle melody. He then looked at the right side of the music box. There's a secret lever over there. He then turns the lever slowly. Suddenly the music box moved, revealing a secret passage behind it. Kevin then proceeds to the secret hall... The second he entered the hall, the music box comes back to it's original position. "Neat..." Kevin muttered under his breath. In the end of the hall there's a white door decorated with beautiful sculptures. Kevin examined it carefuly. It seemed like a rose sculpture with a star shining on the middle. "Is she a perfect being or what...? Ughh, never mind it just made me want to puke complementing her..." Kevin sighs and then entered the room. In there lies a room filled with books from foreign countries and flowers. Reinne was sitting on a comfy looking black velvet sofa, sipping her earl grey with a contented face. "Ah, hello Kevin. It's a pleasant day day, isn't it...?" Reinne smiled to Kevin, realizing that he came. "Stop acting so polite to me... It's disgusting..." Kevin frowned at Reinne, while taking a sit across her. "Haha, is that the way to treat your mistress...?" Reinne scoffed, nudging Kevin's shoulder softly.

"Mistress or not, you're still the same annoying Reinne I know..."

'Hmmph! And what brought here...? The maids I assume..?"

"Hahh, you know why... Just wear your dress will you..?

"What..? You want me wear it so much... Oh, are you possibly infatuated by me, Kevin..?" Reinne smirked, playing with her tea spoon. Kevin immediatly spat out the tea he was drinking, a shade of red is visible from his face.

"Are you insane, woman..?"

Reinne just laughed at Kevin's reaction and then quickly finishes her tea. "Fine... I'll wear the dress. Just think of it as a farewell gift, Ok..? You and Emily are going to go to Leveiyu to visit her aunt isn't it...?" She smiled softly and then dashes out quickly from the room leaving Kevin all alone. "What kind of farewell gift is that...? And it's not like I'll never saw her again..." Kevin fummed and then leaving the room along with Reinne.

When Kevin arrived at the main hall, he meets with Reinne, Master Oliver, and Emily. Reinne seems to be all dress up and ready to go to the party, now is saying goodbye to Emily. She looks beautiful in that black dre... Wait... What am I thinking? Reinne..? Beautiful..? I think I've lost my mind... Kevin mentally slap himself. "Ahh, Kevin! We just going to depart now...Anyway, how do I look?" Reinne grins, realizing that Kevin is already here. "Ugly as always..." Kevin lied, he muttered it softly so only Reinne and him heard it. He wouldn't want the Master to hear him calling his successor ugly, would he..? "Liar..." Reinne stuck her tongue out at Kevin, putting her hands on her hip. She's certainly full of herself today, not that he minded. After a few more goodbyes; Reinne and Master Oliver went to the ball, leaving Kevin and Emily alone at the main hall. "I think I'm going to miss her. Hahh, why should we go to Aunt Georgia's home...? So not fun..." Emily whined, imagining the "scary" Aunt Georgia telling her off a few times for not acting like a lady. Kevin ignored her remark since he's busy thinking about how the ball will go on. What if those annoying noble guys flirting on Reinne. Yes everyone, THE Kevin Regnard who said he could careless about Reinne is worried sick about his mistress. Emily who seems to realize it quickly teases Kevin about it. "Hehe, I see someone who has a lovesick here~"

"Ughh, I beg your pardon Lady Emily….?"

"Nahh, never mind.. You're just as stubborn as she is…." Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly. She can't take it anymore. She's growing tired of those two bickering each other. And not to mention it's because of some trivial things.. What are they…? Some preschools..? Okay, maybe it's not love.. But she's sure that Kevin truly cared to Reinne just like a brother to his little sister. Well, thinking of them both just made her getting the headache. Now she has to pack for the trip tomorrow so she leaves Kevin all alone (And still thinking about the ball).

* * *

"Bye Kevin, bye Emily! I hope you guys enjoy yourselves at Aunt Georgia's place!" Reinne said teasingly, knowing that everything about Aunt Georgia was never any fun. "Yeah, yeah... You can mock us all you want… You cheater.." Emily pouted, giving a light hit on Reinne's shoulder. Kevin in the other hand was trying to put Emily's suitcases into the carriage. Clearly, he had a hard time doing it since Emily packed a hell lot of things. After he's finally done, Emily then gets into the carriage along with Kevin. "Well, I guess this is good bye then…" Reinne sighed sadly, thinking about the lonely days without Emily or Kevin. "Yes, at last I'm going to get some peace…." Kevin smirked. Reinne's face looked shocked, possibly red by the anger emerging from her. Without giving Reinne any time to shot a few curses against him, the horses already run away. Leaving Reinne alone at the gate suddenly felt that something's going to change… In a bad way...

_That… Is the last time when everything was normal.. And I truly wished that I can turn back the time, so that I can trust my instinct back there and incident will never ever happen… But fate never gives a slightest pleasure to me, since I am the crimson eyed child. Though this is mere a superstition by the people of 50 years ago, but I guess that still haunted me. Because I knew, that my unluckiness brought also disaster to those around me... Even those who I loved dearly.._

* * *

Okay, I guess I'll explain somethings that you guys might ask me here. So...

Q1: Why was the date 24 March 1956..?

Well... For the year, I use the year of Pandora Hearts' first publication year (That is 2006) for Oz and friends' current time. So the tragedy of Sablier was on 1906 and Kevin served the Sinclair on 1956~ As for the date, I just pick it randomly.. So yeah, that's it!

Q2: Why I named Kevin's mistress' Emily...?

Well, I guess I just use Break's doll's name. Maybe the reason he adored it so much since it resembles his old mistress...? well, it might not be right.. But yeah, I guess I liked the theory~ And her appearance looked just like Emily if you want any reference (But her face isn't blue off course..) xP

Q3: OOC...?

I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make the characters OOC! I hope it's not too OOC! I really hope so! *Panicking*

Welll... Maybe there's still much more questions (Or maybe not). But I can't think of any other, tehehe. *Slap*

Anyway, thanks for reading everyone~ I would really appreciate it if you review! (But I don't force you! It's Ok if you don't!) But yeah, I'd love it if you guys review! Bye for now~ J


	4. Fragmnent 3: Drown into Despair

Hi everyone! If finally updated! xDD

Yeah, I hope this isn't too long... I'm kinda sucked at updating... hahh.. *Shot*

Well, I guess let's skip to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts and yada yada yada... *Slap*

* * *

Fragment 3: Drown into Despair

Truth to be told, she's always has a difficulty to go to sleep. Every night she lay down on her comfy bed, expecting a long nice rest. But in the end, she would give up and watch the sun rises from the sky. She would try to think of a blank page, or an absolute nothingness but it always fail. Yes, she knew that what she needed is her mind to go to a state of thinking NOTHING. But nonetheless, she's still awake until the new day slowly greets her. She didn't know why she can't get to sleep. Cause why wouldn't she..?

Reinne Sinclair has perfect health

Perfectly happy

And not to mention perfectly sane

Everyone though that after ever so long, she finally able to adjust herself and get some decent rest. But even though how sleepy she was, and how heavy her eyelids went, she just can't go to a nice and deep slumber. She just lay stiff at her bed, trying to feel the dream to take over her mind, trying to feel the blissful slumber, but then the reality takes over her and she can't ease her mind nor her body at all. She tried tossing; turning; and then tried reading a book; some more tossing; turning; Drinking some warm milk to make he relaxed; and so much more tossing; turning until eventually the sun started to rise up and just another night where she didn't get to sleep. The thing is, trouble sleeping doesn't mean that she didn't feel sleepy. She does feel sleepy sometimes (Well, scratch that sometimes. It's almost every time.) But feeling sleepy didn't guarantee that she will have a good night sleep. It will be just another night where she forces her eyes to close as the livid picture of Sablier played into her mind endlessly until she felt sick and threw up at the sink in the middle of the night. In some occasional time, she has finally managed to sleep during the hours of breakfast, but that pleasure didn't take a long time to settle in her mind. She would finally wake up and still feels her eyes stings and her mind goes awry. She knows things can't keep up this way. For the love of God, she's also grown tired of this matter. But there are just some things that she can't change whether she like it or not. And sadly, this thing is one of them.

The current night is no exception. She already tried to drink her tea, tried to sing a lullaby, and tried to find a perfect position for her to sleep. Heck, she even tried to drink those sleeping pills but the tiny things just slid down her throat and never actually works the way they say they would. It's only been a few hours where Kevin and Emily went to the aunt's house, and she already misses them. She wished she could come, but the poor lad knew that Aunt Georgia hated her. Well.. Hate is probably to shallow to describe the Aunt's feeling for her.

Try pissed.

Or maybe demented.

Anyway, the thing that mattered the most is that she still wasn't been able to get some sleep. And it's already 2 o'clock in the morning. Reinne let out a groan, as a painful headache just attacked her head. Weird.. She has been feeling something's wrong for a while now. Her whole body just keep on sensing the wrongness, and it felt bad. A bead of cold sweat trickled down her forehead. She remember this kind of feeling. She always felt this way when she executed the tragedy of Sablier. Yes, it's the feeling when sensing someone's attempted to murder another someone. The feeling of uncertainty, the feeling of fear, and the feeling of ...suspicion. She looked at the clock. 4 in the morning. She has been spacing out for 2 hours and the amazing thing is that her head still throbs painfully. It's suspicious though, Adelaine always comes to her room every 3 o'clock to accompany her. She insisted and say that she always wakes up early. But Reinne knew that the real thing is she's worried about her.

Or maybe sympathy.

Or maybe even pity. Good Heavens, she hated it the most when someone took pity on her.

Again, this whole night is fully weird. It's quiet... Almost too quiet.. "Damn, the whole experience with Sablier makes me too suspicious with everything.." Reinne scowled. "I bet that everything is actually just fi-"

A sudden scream snaps Reinne out from her random mind babbling. She knows now that all those worries and bad feelings surely isn't her imagination.. "What in the heaven's earth is that..?" Reinne murmured to herself, while silently preparing her small yet sharp dagger in case anything bad happens. She cursed slightly since Master Oliver threw her favorite magnum and saber when he decided to adopt her, it's much more easier to protect herself with those. She quickly sharpen up her hearing , trying to figure out whatever it was that caused the loud scream. She could hear footsteps, and someone talking. Feeling utterly suspicious, Reinne decided to take a peek at the door's keyhole since it's quite impossible for her to just get out from the door nonchalantly. It's way too dangerious, that's for sure. She saw a bulky man standing next to yet another man, this time thinner with a weird swirling moustache talking each other with a serious expression plastered on both's face. She felt like she has seen them before but she could not pinpoint the exact location. Damn, her headache just went worse because of her hard thinking. "Sir, we haven't check that room at the end of the hall." The man sudden remark startled Reinne. From his way of speaking, Reinne then realises that they were Thieves. But not just any normal thieves.. Wait a minute, she remembered now! They were the.. Barma's servant...? She recognise that small yet elegant emblem anywhere.. How stupid of her for not knowing it earlier. But then, something didn't match up. Why would they... Shit! Reinne suddenly remembered the day before when Master Oliver had an argument with the duke of Barma. It was about the mine at the west of Ringford if she's not mistaken. Well, whatever it was must be so important to make the duke angry enough to send his man robbing the Sinclair Household. The men of Barma always keep their cool in every situation. "But like they say, every patience has its limit anyway," Reinne sighed. "We have no more time, James. The master ask us to come back as soon as possible!" The bulk man finally replied to the thin man who now she reconized as James. James nods his head approvingly, clearly showing that the bulky man was his superior. After a few more minutes, they finally went out from the house, disappeared from Reinne's view range. She let out a big sigh of relieve, while rubbing her aching temple softly. Her muscles was so stiff due from the tension of the situation. But then a fully terrifying thought resided in her mind. Maybe; Just maybe, they didn't only rob the house. They could even do something much more worse.

Like murdered the whole house

That theory alone made her shudder, her head suddenly hurts even more than she could possibly imagine. She hoped that it's only her imagination.. She really, really hoped so.. But there's a terrible feeling in her gut that's eating her inside. What if it's true...? What if she's the one who caused it...? She admitted that nothing has ever made her so scared.

Not even death itself that many people find it terrifying

She has long accepted that as all people's fate, she too will finally meet her demise

Maybe she will meet it sooner than anyone else, she didn't care

But this time, she felt the bitter taste of death in her mouth. She knew that this isn't their time, or at least she believed so. It was supposed to be her, it was always supposed to be her.

She slapped herself, and ever so hardly that it left a red print on her cheek. She shouldn' think something as awful as that. It gives bad luck. They're alive, and nothing is here to hurt them. If there is any, she will protect them with her life. After calming herself down, Reinne decided to go out and check everyone's condition. But as she holds the cold metal of the door handle, her breath quickens again. She muttered a silent prayer, and then slowly opens the door. The sight strucks her until the deepest core of her being. The smell.. Oh, how she remembered the sickening smell. She was true, and yet she was almost always true. The sight is as awful as Sablier. Blazing red, just like her cursed , her limbs felt numb, that she fell down. Her body trembled, her muscles felt weak. When her knees sensed something wet, she then realized that she was crying.

Crying for being weak

Crying for being stupid

Crying for not being able to save them

And even crying because of her existense, who seemed to always making all people around her suffered.

She let out all the feelings she holded up inside for all those years of guilt. She bawled and wiped her nose ever so often that it hurts. Not only her nose, her heart ached so much, she wished that she can replace their lifes with her life. She knew she's being a hypocrite, her life equals one life; no more no less. She still can't save them all. But yet even after her tears finally subsided, she still felt ever so cruel. She wasn't surprised, she knew that nothing can erase the feeling of guilt. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." She sobbed continiously, the face of everyone she loved suddenly appeared in her mind.

Even "her" face that she desperately erase from her mind.

They all seemed like cursing her, they all seemed to be loated her, just like everyone was when they discovered her eye color. And then suddenly, they seemed to be no different than everyone. Suddenly, she felt that they had betrayed her. Leaving her alone yet again. Making her drowned in the sea of guilt. And when she snaps from that terrible thought, she hated herself even more.

And then in the silent night she wished... She wished that she would just disappear.. For all it's worth, it's better if she just disappeared...

* * *

"Hey Kevin! It's good to finally be able to get home right..? We could finally meet with Reinne again!" Emily grinned at Kevin, her tone seemed to be very pleased. But then, that's predictable if you spent your whole week with your fussy aunt. In the other hand, Kevin seems to not hearing her, or if he did, he just plainly ignoring her. He was having those bad feelings again.

But then, Kevin isn't someone who truly believed in "sixth sense"

But he felt it once. When an assasint tried to kill Master Oliver, his limbs felt numb, and his head throbbed so much the day before the attempt. Thankfully, he was able to protect the master in the last minute. This time, it felt worse, he think that he might actually collapsed here and now. And after 3 hours without any events from the trip, they finally arrived at the Sinclair Mansion. The place seemed... Odd.. The atmosphere is too quiet for his liking. And Reinne usually waiting for them at the main gate, preparing some annoying little trick for them. But this time, she's nowhere to be seen. Emily seemed to notice this too, her expression tells it all. "Hey Kevin.. Isn't this a little bit too creepy...?" She said, her face full of concern. "Where is Reinne anyway..? I'm pretty sure she usually waiting for us here,,,,"

"Well, no use of waiting here Lady Emily. I think we better check the mansion.." Kevin replied. He then slowly walks to the mansion's front door. As he bring himself closer to the door, his bad feeling just getting worse. He paused a second before turning the door handle. His face is clearly frowning. The sight freezed Kevin and Emily on spot. Corpse are everywhere and the carpet which originally was white now colors red due to the blood. He felt himself so sick that he wants to vomit. He can't stand the smell of blood, which was sadly over flowing the whole space. Emily herself seemed to be terrified, staring at one practical spot.

When he sees at that dirrection, Kevin's blood went to ice.

It was the Duke of Sinclair

In other words, her father

and that also means that he was his master

His mind couldn't register the current situation. It's too much for him to handle. And then something struck his very mind.

What happened to Reinne...?

He found himself rushing to Reinne's room, Emily soonly followed him. And he hoped this evening wouldn't be much more worse than it is now. He thought of many ways that could kill a small woman. Well, if a man like Master Oliver couldn't survive, then how big is the chance for Reinne to survive..?

Almost less than 1 percent

Or even lower

"Damn, you better didn't die!" He cursed under his breath. And after moments of searching, he found her, right at the end of hall, her back agains the wall. He quickly advanced to her side, examining her body with care. He can feel her pulse faintly but it's steady, that means she's still alive and her condition isn't so bad.. He also didn't see any blood, or any dislocation, and her none of her bones seemed to be broken. He let out a sigh of relieve. He was no expert in medicine, but this truly means a good thing. Emily quickly catches up with him. "She seemed to be sleeping.." Emily whispered to Kevin, her voice sounded relieved. "At least she was Ok, right Kevin..?"

He didn't respond, he suddenly has the urge to wake her up and ask her what happen immediately.

And he really meant _immediately_

"Wake up damnit! How could you be _sleeping _in a bloody state like this?" He shakes Reinne's body abruptly, his face looked impatient and his eyes glistened with fury. Emily quickly tried to yank Kevin's grip of Reinne, looking utterly horrored by Kevin's rough action, but he's too strong that he sent Emily knocked back behind. When Kevin heard the sound of the collision, he quickly snaps out from his mind. For a moment, he swore a demon took control of his body. He would never do anything to hurt Emily and Reinne. But yet just for a split second, his body went out of control, completely doing something that he would never want to do. He quickly helps Emily stands up, while muttering an apologize to her. "It's fine Kevin, I know you're shocked from all of this. I am too.." Emily smiled reassuringly to Kevin. But he knew she was lying.

He knew that she sees the fear that he felt when thinking about his actions. And that, is cleary, that she pitied him.

But then, he has to proceed with the current matter in hand. He shakes Reinne's body again, but this time much more gentle to try to wake her up. And at last, after a good 2 minutes of shaking (?), Reinne _grunted_. Which means ladies and gentleman, that at least she was slightly lucid. This, was considered a marvelous victory remembering how hard it was to wake Reinne up. " It's okay Reinne. It's just me.. Just look at me and you'll know that you were safe." He whispered to Reinne gently, and he was certain that she heard him. Truthfully, he thinks that his word is weird, since he wasn't really sure that Reinne was scared. But he could hear her breathing. Panicked, laboured, and rushed; and it really pained him to see her so. But when she finally able to open her eyes, Kevin felt that he had been punched in his gut.

If eyes are really the window to one's soul, that means that something really frightened Reinne in that moment. She looked haunted, pained, and utterly lost in her fear. He took her hand slowly, and give it a light squeze to ease her.

God, her hand was like ice. And her muscles are so stiff from fear.

"K..Kevin...?" She stuttered, her voice is barely audible.

"I'm here Reinne," He murmured. "Everything will be fine.."

Reinne suddenly tensed after hearing his last word. She quickly tore herself from his grip, her eyes glistened with pain.

He didn't understand what could be so wrong of him for saying that everything will be alright, but he didn't need to ask her. His eyes clearly tells them all.

"You said everything will be alright.." She whispered.

He waited for her to continued, because that clearly didn't answer his question.

"You, Kevin are plainly lying to me.."

Now that really throw him to the edge. He was trying to be nice to her, for Pete sake!

"I didn't even think about lying to you!" He bit off.

" You are Kevin! Nothing ever went okay if I'm around! NOTHING I tell you!" She snapped at him. "You didn't know the other me..."

And then it occured to him that Reinne might actually remembered who she was. She seemed to noticed that too, since she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Looking utterly horrored. Well, she should be, Kevin thought angrily. Suddenly his mind was filled with fury he could not surpress. Kevin usually able to redeem his own emotion, that's why this kind of thing is really rare to happen.

"What did you say, Reinne...?" He asked, his hand reach out for her fore arm and gripped her tightly until she winced due to pain.

"Let me go Kevin... It hurts.." She tried to wriggle away as if his hand was snake, but he just tighten his grip at her arm.

"Tell me Reinne.. Who are you...?" He hissed. "Because I know you aren't just any ordinary girl..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," She stammered. "I'm Reinne, like you always knows!"

"You know I don't mean it that way," He drawled, growing more and more furious every second, it was clearly shown because he gripped Reinne even harder that his knuckles became white.

"It is trully none of anyone's concern.." She said quietly, pushing Kevin until finally she broke free from him. She took a few steps back, looking utterly scared that he might know who she really was. It's a really stupid thought, since he was impossible to know who she was actually.

"It is my concern!" Kevin almost roared.

There was silence after that, the one that eats one's heart. No-one moved, and almost no-one even make a sound. And then, after an awkward pause, Kevin broke the silence. "I'll ask you one more time... Who are you..?"

"No one you know..." Reinne whispered.

"Tell me who are you!" Kevin advanced to Reinne.

"Reinne Sinclair" She backed up a step.

"Who are you..?"

"I was exactly the woman who you knew.." She said, but then, at his murderous glare, hastily added, "Almost.."

"Who are you before we met...?" His voice suddenly soften. His eyes are glistened with sadness.

Reinne just froze in front of him, completely shocked by his question.

"Tell me Reinne..!" He bit off. "Because I know you remembered every single thing from your past!"

"Does it really matter?" Her voice grew mocking, but it clearly wavers. It was a miracle that she hasn't cried yet, since this is Kevin who talk like he hated her. This is Kevin who she cherished the most, so she should be crying now and muttered an apology. But she didn't do what her mind told her. She just stands there, and waiting for Kevin's response.

"It matters to me!" his stance grew even more rigid, she could even hear he clenched his fist.

Reinne was taken aback at this. She knew that he cared for her. But she truly didn't think that he'd care this much. Well, at least she hoped so. She can't bear remembering her past. Not just her past life when she was with "her" even her life before that time, when she was born with this cursed ability. She trully hated it, alongside with her eyes, naturally.

"Who are you really...?" Kevin persisted.

"Why...?" she whispered, but this was actually meant for her ears, not his.

"Because I cared about you!" He snapped at her.

"You don't care about me! If you really care.. Well, if you really cared..."

"And what..? Pervent this to happen..?" Kevin finished her sentence harshly, his face twisted as he spoke, cleary breaking Reinne's heart.

"Well, you didn't even _know_ me!" She cried out.

He stood utterly still, not a muscle moving. He didn't even blink or make any sound.

"Yes Kevin Regnard, you don't have the rights to ask me! Since you clearly didn't know or even care about me at all!" She spatted out, seeing his face growing pale.. or maybe shocked, she didn't know and she didn't care. Her years of anger, fury, and resentment pouring forth on him. Even though Kevin is probably the last person to deserve such thing. "That's why don't you dare to act like you know me" She finished harshly, but inside her heart, she was crying. Begging herself to stop, and yet she knew she cannot stop now. It's far too late.

A heavy silence quickly filled the air, and then Reinne said with a low, but firm voice, "Please stop acting like you actually cared..."

Kevin looked down at her hands. They were shaking, obviously betraying herself. And that's when Kevin realized that he didn't even know the girl before him.

It's like she's turning into someone he didn't like.

He turned back to look at his hands, and then he realizes that _his hands _wanted to hurt her.

He has to go away from her. Before he does something that he'll forever regret. He wouldn't want to hurt her, but he was ever so out of control that he _might_.

"I have to go away.." He said briskly, as he roughly past her and strode out of the hall.

And when he was out of sight, Emily somehow glared at her intensely. It's like everything was her fault, she scoffed. But deep inside her mind, she knew it _was_ her fault. "He was trying to ease your mind.. How could you...?" She nearly shouted at Reinne, clearly demanding an explanation. "Go away Emily... It's better if you just leave me alone.." Reinne spat at her bitterly, hoping that she finally leaves her and then no-one will ever suffer because of her again. "I can't believe you!" Emily hissed, obviously didn't understand Reinne's true intention and just rush out, chasing after Kevin.

Leaving Reinne alone with a bead of tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter is Ok! I really hoped so!

And I think it's quite funny that Emily just shut up from the entire conversation between Reinne and Kevin (Lol) xD

Well, thx for all of you who reviewed and favorite-ing this story! You guys are totally nice! *glomp*

Well, you'll leave a review! And see you next chapter! :D


	5. Fragment 4: Lost into Blackness

I'm sorry this update was really late! I've been planning to post this earlier, but then my connection broke. Well, and maybe it's a little bit my fault as well for writing only when the inspiration hit me. *Killed*

Anyway, danke for everyone who review, favorite-ed, and alert this story! Enjoy~ xD

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts is not mine, sadly..

* * *

Fragment 04: Lost into Blackness

His lungs were on fire.

Kevin was running. Across the now deserted garden, desperately trying to get away from something. Sinclair's garden was huge, and he hadn't even run half of it. He turned at the corner, passing some patch of rare tulips, which are blooming beautifully. It was imported directly from Holland by Master Oliver for the duchess, since she fell for them from the first time she saw them. But he didn't stop to admire the beauty. Don't even care to take a single glance at the thing.

It's as if he stop, he would die.

He wonder how long he had run, because his feet started to ache, begging for the much needed rest.

2 minutes..? 5..? Or maybe 7..? He couldn't know, he couldn't even concentrate. But it was sure long enough to brand him as a coward.

Nobody has ever known a knight who had run away.

But he can't stop. Heck, he might not even stop even though his muscle felt like it was thorn apart.

He had to run

He need to escape from something. So urgent it terrified him.

Regardless, he doesn't know what the is he running away from, damn him to hell.

Kevin Regnard had never run away from something, it's just not the sort of thing a knight and a gentleman would have done. He would keep his head high, no matter what happens, no matter how bad the situation is to him.

But now, when he finally did the cursed thing he never thought he would do, he didn't know the damn reason for it.

Call him crazy.

Call him stupid.

He didn't care, he didn't have the mind to do so.

What the hell did she mean by he didn't know anything about her..?

Well, if she said it in another time, where the situation is not dire. Or maybe with a less serious demeanor, he might laugh at the terrible joke. But this was not joke, and she didn't look like she used to. Not anymore. Her eyes lost the glimmer, and her crimson orbs looked clouded with something. She looked lost, he realized.

In the degree that he almost didn't even recognized her anymore.

And to make it worse, he didn't know why.

It's ridiculous really.

It was _Reinne_, for God sake. It's someone who shouldn't have any secret to him.

And when she did, it just left him with the most odd sensation.

It's like half of his soul is missing.

Ironic. He should be mourning for his master, not about Reinne.

Never should have been her.

She was the heiress of Sinclair, but still, not the legitimate one. He could be careless about her.

But deeply, he cared. Truly cared.

And he didn't know why.

Kevin sighed, there's a lot of things that he didn't understand at the moment and it made him confused. It's not comfortable, he realized, to be the one who didn't know anything.

"The one who's blind," he muttered bitterly to himself.

And finally, when he simply had no more energy to run anymore, he stopped.

He took a deep breath. And then another one.

He knew he will need it.

His emotion is running wild, but he can't cry. He didn't have the tears. Real men don't cry. It truly wasn't their nature.

And so he let out a scream.

So hoarse with emotion that it didn't sound like him.

The sky seemed to be oblivious to his despair, because it's still sunny.

No clouds.

And definitely not raining.

He cursed it, he hated the fact that nobody knows about the sadness he felt, he had hope for something grand to happen. Something that tells him that even the Heaven Above cared for his misfortune.

But nothing happened, not a streak of light from the sky, no divine message, and the earth didn't rumble.

No-one understands his hardships and no-one is there to comfort him.

So he screamed and screamed.

Until he had no voice left.

Until he finally felt a little peace.

Even though that peace didn't last long.

When the sun started to set, he decided that it was enough. He slowly stroll back to the house, and saw Reinne by the window, busy signing some document.

She almost look like the Reinne he knew. But in the same time with more maturity, maybe since she will be the new duchess of Sinclair, one of the household who had big influence in the country. He wanted to meet her, and ask her what is she feeling right now. He wanted to at least comfort her and also shared his frustation and sadness. But then he was reminded by how the last time they parted, and he knew that he can't possibly just come casually to her chamber anymore.

This time, he realized that he needed her more than he know.

That he cherished his relationship with her, and considered her as one of his best friend.

Or maybe even more than that.

But now he damaged that frail connection, and he never really felt more lonely than that.

And when he was finally in his bed that night, staring at the ceiling;

He finally finds his tears.

* * *

Today is the funeral. And she finally finished signing all those crappy paperwork. She was now officially the duchess of Sinclair, which hold a heavy responsibility. Further more, much to her dislike she has to stand beside Kevin today. And considering her last outburst, the atmosphere is really awkward. So she concentrated at the funeral, and tried as hard as her mind possibly can not to make any eye contact with him.

In all honesty, the funeral made her felt weird actually, since she never attended one.

Even though many people around her died. She never cared to come, didn't have the heart to see those who loved her had finally come to an eternal slumber.

But this time, it was different. And sadly, not in a good way. She started to grow attached to Kevin, Emily, and the Sinclair House. That's not a good sign. Not for her, and not for them as well.

People that she liked never had a happy life. Never.

And she was afraid that they will also suffer the same faith as the others.

The weird thing is, as much as she wished to make them hate her, to make them go away, it wasn't the reason to her outburst yesterday. And she regret it, because he was the least person to deserve all of those years of resentment.

He didn't do anything wrong, and it was not fair for him.

Or maybe because she didn't want him to leave her alone.

Quite a paradox isn't it, her feelings that is. She want him to hate her, but she didn't want him to leave her. It doesn't make any sense. And it was selfish. She never wanted to be selfish.

It scared her.

The way he could make her feel that way. And it's even worse, because he didn't even know about that. She could feel his presence next to her, and he didn't know that. She could even feel his breathing, and she could know how is his expression right now. She knew how long is his hair, she knew his smile, that little movement, but still a smile which always made her face formed one as well. She knew his voice, and the sound of his laughter, so rich, warm, and certainly come from his heart. She knew he had a small scar at his left ear. And she swore she can hear him frown just now. It's crazy.

Pure madness.

His face is too familiar for her, she seemed to know every detail, and every curves.

She knows too much. Far too much to be only an acquaintance.

But he didn't know about it, and that fact seemed to bothered her.

And until the ceremony is finished, until she went back to the house; she was left wondering why.

* * *

He was alone now. Facing his master's tombstone. Everyone has gone back to the House, but he still have something to do here. There's so much he wanted to say. Mostly apology, and regret. He was careless, leaving his master without protection. And now he was a failure, a knight without a master, someone without a purpose. No more reason for life.

Despite all of that, he didn't say anything. He didn't even let out the slightest sound. He just stood there, even though his feelings are going wild inside of him. Maybe he had no more energy to do so, he can't sleep for days, and he didn't have the appetite to eat anything. He felt like hell, like a living corpse.

And after a few minutes past, he realized he was waiting.

Waiting for him to wake up from this nightmare.

But this is reality. He knew it.

Time does not wait for anyone. He always knew it.

But he didn't pay any attention.

He thought that everything will be okay.

That life is just that simple. But now he was proven wrong.

And now he wished that he could turn back time.

That's the time when the devil whispered to him.

When it asked him if he want to turn back time, he knew he shouldn't trust whatever the creature is. It's ridiculous. It's foolish.

And yet he's sort of curious.

He wanted to believe in it, he realized.

No.

No, he told himself, trying to force his feet to turn back an walk away. This was madness. He should leave. He should leave right now. It's suspicious in every way he sees it, and he shouldn't have stay for any longer.

But he couldn't. Even when Every rational corner of his mind and soul screaming at him to force his feet in the other direction and walk away, he simply couldn't move.

And when he made the contract, he knew he had betrayed himself.

* * *

When Reinne heard about the ghostly red eyes, she knew who it was. Because when he got back from the grave, she could feel abyss' power emanating from him. But she didn't turn him to the court. Even though he killed so many people.

Why..?

Because she loved him too much to do so. It was the most painful, wonderful, horrible, but magnificent feeling. She didn't want him to be given the dead penalty. She wanted him to live.

She let out a small bitter laugh, suddenly feeling like she wanted to cry. She was the duchess for God sake. And yet how can she act this way..? It was the most shameful thing to do, letting her emotion controlled her this way.

And she understood, for the very first time in her life, the prickly joy of selfishness. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Many more innocent people will die, all because of her selfishness.

But she loved him. And that single fact changed it all.

So she's willing to let more sacrifices fallen.

"White knight, huh..?" She thought while nibbling a bread that was served as her breakfast. It's still warm, the crust was still crispy, and it tasted heavenly.

But she still can't let him out of her mind.

In all possible chains he could make a contract with, he got Albus. Somehow it suited him, she smiled sadly. She can't do anything to save him, she knew. But she will at least help him not to get caught.

And so, every time Kevin went out, leaving her and Emily alone, she knew what will happen and she knew what must she do. She will comfort Emily, telling her that he won't leave her behind. She will manage the household, so the servants won't suspect a thing. She will be strong, and she will wait for him. And she won't ask a thing when she had to mend some new cuts and bruises that he got. This all had been a routine for her.

But this time, it was different.

The clock will make the final turn soon.

And she can't lose him.

So when he went out, she followed him.

And then much to her dismay, she lost him.

It was terrible. It reminded her so much of Alice. She will run, but she will be too late when she found him.

She didn't want that to happen again.

It won't be late, she encouraged herself. She can sense his chain's power. She knew where he is, and she will stop him. She will make it. She's sure that she will.

And Her intuition was right, she did make it.

... Almost..

Her eyes widen in horror as the clock's needle turned, making a full circle. His name was ripped out from her throat as she called him. And he saw her, she's sure of it. His eyes widened, but he didn't speak any words. She pleaded him to say anything, pleaded that he will tell her that everything will be okay. She need anything that can assure her that he is safe.

But there's nothing. And reality struck her hard.

She shouted his name again.

Begging the chains to stop dragging him to abyss.

Begging for time to stop and give her time to think what the hell is happening.

And at that moment, she did what her brain registered first. She ran. As fast as she could, as fast as her feet can bring her.

And then she reached his hand, cold and clammy against her skin.

She knew she will also be dragged to that place.

She will leave Emily alone. She will destroy the Sinclair Household.

But she also knew she was stubborn. She didn't care what will happen. She didn't want him gone. So She didn't let go. Or rather she won't let him go. She won't let him leave her. She hear Kevin murmured something to her. A small noise, more for his ear than her. But she can read his lips.

He said let go.

And please.

Surprisingly, Reinne felt her lips curved into a smile. "Never" She whispered softly, knowing that he heard her. She tightened her hold at his bloodstained sleeve, until her knuckle turned white.

And as the darkness enveloped her, she was content.

Because she knew, that this time she won't let her precious person leave her.

And she had succeeded

Well, at least she was for now.

* * *

A little bit of information here! When Reinne said that she loved Kevin (Or Break), it was NOT the man and woman relationship type. It was a sibling's love, she had not realize her true feelings yet. Yep, she's dense alright. xD

And in next chapter, we will come back to the present! I won't explain what happen in abyss just yet, since it'll be quite crucial in the story. *Evil laugh*

Anyway, when I first write this story draft, I intended to make the ending quite (or maybe a lot) sad and tragic. But I'm sure some of you guys don't like sad ending (Especially with character's death), so I will make a sad, and happy ending~ But the original one is the bad ending, hehehe... *is shot*

Thanks for reading! I hope you'll drop a review~~ :D


	6. Recollection 01: Awkward Meeting

I finally updated the sixth chapter! Fyuhh, school had massacred me for the whole time.. I'm really sorry! *is slapped*

Anyway, I guess let's just move on to the story!

Disclaimer: 2 words.. Jun Mochizuki!

* * *

Recollection 01: Awkward Meeting

"Break, how did you know the girl..?" Sharon demanded with a menacing glare. The world famous harissen was at her hand, emanating a black dangerous aura. The group is in the Rainsworth House's guest room, nursing the unknown wounded girl. Even though his obvious reaction when he saw the girl, Break chose to hold his tongue the entire time. Everyone instantly drew their attention to the silver haired man. But the man in question still didn't seem to want to answer; he just stared blankly at the girl, devoid of all emotions. Looking at that, no-one said anymore words. That expression is really rare plastered at the man's face, or maybe even never. Everyone had seen him laughing, frowning, smiling, and sneering, but never a blank face. And when they saw it, they knew that something serious is happening. Oz sighed. When he was finally recovered from the death of Ritasu, another problem showed up and now Break is the one who's gloomy. Such a bad timing, he thought sadly. "Oz... I think I know her, she seemed.. Familiar.." Alice said with a confused expression, rubbing her right temple. She looked pained, and desperately trying to ease it even just a bit by her massage. Hearing that, Gilbert quickly turned to Alice. "I think I know her too..!" He responded a little bit too quick. He seemed oddly glad, probably because he was not the only one feeling that way.  
Bad choice of words, my readers..  
Both of the statements immediately stop Break's trance. He now narrowed his eyes menacingly at them, his stance showing that he was clearly not pleased.  
Everyone shrank back. Even Sharon and Liam, who have known Break for a long time.  
They had seen him fight, and they had feared his strength.  
But they never feel frightened by merely his gaze nor presence. This was now way beyond serious, it was like his life depended on that girl's welfare. "What did you mean by that, my dear Gilbert and Alice..?" He hissed slowly, but dangerously. His fist began to tremble and his knuckle turned white, showing that he was probably hold himself not to punch them until they become bloody pulps on sight. And that seemed to make everyone silent once again, not sure what to do to make Break calm and composed anymore.  
And then, the girl miraculously groaned.  
Groaned..?  
Maybe moaned. Or maybe even grunted.  
Well they could be careless about their grammar and vocabulary, the important thing is, that sound clearly seemed to turned Break's attention back to her, thank heavens.  
Alice and Gilbert let out a quiet sigh of relieve. And probably even the rest of the group.  
Fate has finally showed her a little mercy with the good timing. Bless them.  
They held their breath as they saw the girl tossed and turned, and then slowly her eyelids fluttered open. She blinked several times, adjusting her eyes with the light of the room. And when she was finally lucid enough to know that she was in an unknown room, she immediately tried to wake up.  
And failed miserably, that is.  
Her injury was severe enough to make her immobilized for a whole week. Maybe even a whole month. It will be a miracle if she was able to get up with ease.  
But no matter how severe the injuries were, Break seemed to ignore it. He pulled her hands hastily, resulting in the girl's quiet shriek of pain and asked with a surprisingly soft tone, "Why are you here Reinne..?"  
The girl tried to wriggle away, but the action was obviously futile. Even when she was in her healthy condition, it was impossible for a small lady like her to compete with Break's strength. His expression was now changed into a broken one, and that seemed to make the girl flinched. "Do you intend to make me not knowing anything again..? Do you think I liked being the one who was oblivious to everything..? Do you..?" He nearly roared this time. No-one moved, or even thinking to try to save the poor girl. They all just held their breath watching the scene in front of them. The girl seemed to mutter something to herself. Either to calm herself, or to plot something. They admit that even though she looked like a harmless little girl and not to forget that she was somehow Break's acquaintance, she was definitely a suspicious person. After a few minutes of muttering, the girl suddenly looked at Break's face for a long time. She seemed to search something in his eyes and when she finally looked away, the weirdest thing happened.  
She smiled. Almost looked like she pitied him.  
And in the same time so peaceful that it seemed to calm everyone's pulse. She seemed to have the imperiousness that make her seemed like a noble. Making everyone intimidated by the feel of authority around her. She was taking this a little bit took calm and with a great deal of emotion control. It's really rare to see such demeanor for a girl as young as her.  
"Calm down, Kevin. You will probably scared everyone to death if you keep acting that way." She said with an almost mocking tone. Everyone was shocked by the statement.  
Did she just call him Kevin..?  
She did. And that almost explained everything. But before anyone had the time to raise a hand to ask a question, Break scoffed to the girl's remark and said, "Not trying to act like you're having a memory loss anymore, do you..?" The girl seemed startled for a second, but quickly tried to act like she didn't care. She then took a glance at the group, but when she saw Alice, Gilbert, and Oz, she looked surprised.  
Or maybe paled, even though her skin was fair from the beginning with.  
"A.. Alice..? Gil...?" She whispered, her voice wavered just like her mind looked like it wavered. For a second, she looked like she could burst into tears at anytime. And then she paused while looking at Oz. "Jack..? No... Could it possibly be Oz..?" She asked, but the question is clearly not to be answered. She was utterly lost to her own thoughts. She might even not realize that she said her minds out loud. Alice, completely oblivious about the sudden heavy atmosphere quickly asked to the girl, "Wait! You know me..? Don't tell me.. Are you someone from my memory..?"

Hearing Alice's statement, the girl let out a laugh. An absurd, ironic, and bitter sound.  
The sort of laugh that people do when they actually want to cry. "So this is what she means... This kind of torture.." She whispered between her ragged breath, desperately trying to look like she was okay by laughing and failed hardly because her face was scrunched up so badly to prevent the tears from falling. When her laughter finally died out, she turned her attention to Sharon and Liam and said, "I have to apologize for my rude demeanor. May I have the pleasure to know your name...?" She smiled softly, turning from a anxious woman to a much calmer one. Sharon and Liam seemed to be taken aback by this, considering their long pause before Sharon said, "I'm the daughter from the honorable duke and duchess Rainsworth, one of the Four Great Duke Houses. And he is Liam Lunettes, the proud servant of the Barma Family." After the last word has been spoken, Sharon seemed to be hesitating for a while. "Pardon me, but didn't you know that you should have introduced yourself first before asking someone's name...?" She finally continued with an unsure tone, worrying that she might offended the lady. Hearing that, the unknown miss giggled. A cheery sound that was a complete opposite to her previous bitter laugh. "No need for formalities, Sharon-san. As you can see, I'm Kevin's old acquaintance. I'm the former duchess of Sinclair, Reinne Sinclair. It's a pleasure to know you." She grinned mischievously. "Oh, but I don't know if the history had been altered by the Abyss' power. So I'm deeply sorry if my introduction is inaccurate." She added hastily after a few seconds, her panic is obviously displayed by her sudden quirky attitude.  
And surprisingly, the awkward situation is gone.  
Replaced by a familiar and comfortable warm atmosphere.  
"Oh, it's no problem at all Reinne-san! Umm.. And may I ask you how did you time-slipped to this time of year..?" Liam asked while wiping his glasses, a strong hint of curiosity can be noticed from his voice. Reinne giggled some more, her cocky expression never did leave her face. "Don't worry, Liam-san! I'm not an illegal contractor if you're worrying that I am..." She answered with a playful tone. Everyone simultaneously let out the breath they didn't realize they had been held. At least no more clock-turning frenzy, Oz thought with a suppressed laugh. That seemed to had been spotted by Reinne because she then cheerfully asked to Oz, "Why are you laughing Oz..?"

Silent.

Never had been a good thing.

A look of confusion quickly plastered by Reinne's face, and her eyes clearly asked for what's wrong. "I never told you that my name is Oz.." Oz said with a low tone, the warm conversation once again being pulled into a more serious degree. Reinne flinched slightly after hearing Oz's remark, her hand makes it's way to cover her mouth in shock. She turned her gaze to the carpeted floor, trying to avoid any eye contact with everyone. "That's right! You haven't even tell me if you're one of the people from my memories!" Alice exclaimed, her index finger was pointed accusingly to Reinne's direction. "It's not good to make Miss Alice waiting, you know!" She continued angrily, while muttered a few curses between the line. "Umm.. That's.. Etto..." Reinne stuttered, trying to find the right word to get her out from this scary situation where 4.. No, she meant 5... No, even worse, 6 people cornering her. Surely an experience that no-one would ever be grateful for. "O..Oh yeah! Umm.. May I talk to Kevin for a while..? I haven't met him for a long time, you see! We have a lot of catch up to do..!" She exclaimed a little bit too loud, wincing slightly when hearing her unbearable lame excuse. Everyone would have shouted, "Do not change the topic!" If Break didn't say, "Please leave me and her alone for a while, Sharon-sama.." with an oddly serious expression overshadowed his usual cheery demeanor. Seeing how serious he was, Sharon and Liam quickly dragged Oz, Gil, and Alice out of the room, saying that there are some freshly baked cookies to be eaten with a cup of tea at the garden.  
That means that she was left alone with him.  
And that also means that he will have no limits about what he will ask to her.  
Bad turns of event in Reinne's point of view, she had less chance to escape from Kevin's pouring questions. And that can ruin all her plans. Kevin smirked looking at Reinne's panicked expression, enjoying every second when he can make the younger lady squirmed. No doubt he has a dozen of questions to ask to her.

What had happened when she was dragged to the abyss along with him after her reckless (and stupid in his opinion) action..?

How _did_ she managed to get out from the place...?

He let out an amused chuckle, the biggest mystery that he always wanted to solve will be finally explained.

Even better, the one who has to do it is Reinne.

He now advanced to Reinne with confident long strides, an evil grin still plastered on his face as he pinned Reinne at the room's wall.

"Now is the right time to explain, isn't it Reinne...?"

* * *

Okay! A few explanation here!

Why were some chapters being titled with "Fragment" and some being titled with "Recollection"..? Well, I some sort using it as a code. Fragment means it's something from the past (More specifically, from the fragments of Reinne's memory)... And recollection means it's in the present time (Kevin recollected some of his past when he finally reunited with Reinne)... XD


	7. Recollection 02: Hidden Sadness

Yayy! This update is kinda fast! xDD

Sorry if this chapter is quite short, because the next scene is quite long, so I decided to cut it into two~~

Well, onto the story shall we…?

Disclaimer: I wish I have Pandora Hearts, but sadly I don't… :

* * *

Recollection 02: Hidden Pain

This is not good.  
His eyes are fully focused on her, making sure that she won't escape. Well, even though that is not possible due to her injuries, it seemed like he was taking this with extra caution.  
Like she would want to ran with this annoying broken ribs, she scoffed. Sometimes he's getting a little bit too paranoid.  
The room was silent, and that is certainly NOT reassuring. She could hear his breaths and they made her nervous. His intense gaze also makes her feels like he is practically stripping her naked. Wait.. That sounds definitely wrong..  
Pardon everyone, what she meant was NOT stripping her clothes, mind your perverted minds! What she means is that he is practically stripping her SECRETS naked. Damn puberty and her hormones, she already can feel the heat rising at her face and she can only hoped that he misses the redness of her face (as impossible as it sounds).. "Hehh, what are you thinking about Reinne..? Is your little secret is that embarrassing..?" Break teases with a playful tone, which confirms that he did see her blush.  
Damn, this is one of the most humiliating moments in her life..  
But anyway, if she doesn't found something to turn the situation back to her favor, he will definitely destroy all of her plans (which is the situation she has to avoid at all cost). She has to find something.. No, anything that can divert his attention into something else..

"Come on. Don't you have a few things you want to explain to me Reinne..?" He interrupted her thoughts. His face clearly showing that he was getting impatient.

"Damn, I have to think more quickly.. Come on.. Remember some important details!" Reinne mentally scolded herself, pinching her left arm due to frustration. "Wait... Everyone notices I'm Kevin's old acquaintance when I called him Kevin.. Does that mean he has a new name..? Hehh, maybe this is enough to make him forgot about my secrets.." She deduced, silently thanking all those lousy paperworks she had to do when she was the duchess of Sinclair. They helped her to focused on every details. It might come in handy sooner or later, that's what Emily always told her.  
Well, in this case it did come in handy..  
"Ummm.. Kevin, do you possibly have a new name in this dimension of time..?" She asked with an unsure tone, hoping that he will eventually release her. She's getting tired of being pinned against the wall. Not to mention about the tiring position and the damn proximity between him and her. She can literally exploded here and now. Out of embarrassment.

"Eh..?" Kevin said with a surprised tone, he didn't seem to expect that question from her.

Reinne smirked. Her question caught him off guard. That means there's a high chance it has avert his attention, thank God for His tremendous blessing to her. "Well, don't you want me to know your name..?" Reinne inquired once more, the sinister smirk never did leave her beautiful face. "Fine, persistence woman.. It's Xerxes Break, Break for short. Are you satisfied..?" Break drawled, a hint of red is visible on his cheek. Seeing this, Reinne can't help but to let out a soft chuckle. "He hasn't changed at all, has he..?" She thought with a small smile. But then, she suddenly remembered why she was here for the first place, and she puts her neutral facade again.

"Kevi.. No, I mean Break... Can I ask you something..?" Reinne whispered, her voice is raspy and sounded strange, even to herself. Seeing the sudden change of Reinne's behavior, Kevin can't help but feeling that the question she will ask him can't be good.  
But damn him and his stupid curiosity, he just can't help but to say, "Off course, Reinne.."  
Reinne seemed hesitant for a second. But then her voice is firm and sure when she said, "Tell me... How bad is your conditions now..?"

If you ask him how does he feel when he was asked that question by Reinne, he will say that he doesn't know.  
It feels weird, like his heart is being hit. Making him feels suffocated.  
It's like even though he was breathing, the air never did entered his lungs.  
"W.. What do you mean..?" He tried to confirm whatever she meant by her questions. But Reinne just shot him and icy glare. " I think you fully know what I mean, Xerxes Break! Don't you dare pretend to be oblivious of it..!" She hissed at him, her voice are cold, but in the same time holds a large amount of dread. Kevin can't help but notices that Reinne's hand was shaking, possibly in anger. So he decided to spill it up to her.

"I'm blind..." He said curtly, trying to spit the sentence as quick as he can. It always makes him angry when he has to admit the weakness that he has. But letting Reinne knows that is different. She was supposed to be his previous master, and his best friend. It makes him sad to think that she'll pity him.

And yet in the same time, he knew that Reinne is not the type to take pity of someone else. She's just the type of person who values hard work and loyalty highly. And that fact makes him somewhat glad. No-one who knows his secret ever treats him the same anymore. Not even Liam.

And then surprisingly, Reinne looked like she almost burst into tears after hearing that. That's weird, since he never ever saw Reinne _cried_. Thinking about it even feels wrong in every aspect. She didn't even cried in Sir Oliver's funeral. What kind of accident managed to make her in verge of tears, he wondered. And then much to his dismay, he accidentally blurted out his questions.

"Why do you suddenly looked like you wanted to cry when you hear about my blindness...? Don't tell me that you also takes pity on me.." And he also can't help to flinch hearing the bitterness inside of that statement. But he can't control his mouth anymore, there's too much thing that he doesn't now... "I.. I didn't want to cry, stupid!" She pouted, a delightful shade of pink decorated her porcelain skin. " And anyway, you're my best friend! I won't pity you for things as stupid as that! I'm just worried about you!" She continued while hitting Break's shoulder gently. He knows that she's still keeping many secrets from him, but he can't help to smile when he hears her last statement.

It's weird, the fact that she worries about her makes him happy.

But then, Reinne's face is scrunched with a frown, and the happiness that he just feel quickly dissipated again. Such an effect she has on him, even after they haven't meet for a long time...

"If that's so... Hehh, I guess I'm too late.." She mumbled to herself, her voice is full of regret. But then, before Kevin manages to ask what the hell did she mean by that, Gil and Liam suddenly enters the room.

Great, just another great opportunity is being wasted by those two... Break suddenly has the urge to kill those two on spot, but decided to let them live.. For a while that is.

"Umm.. Break..? Lady Sharon asks if you're finish with your conversations. Because we have to attend to a Barma's house's ball tonight.." Liam asked while fixing his glasses, which is his habit when he was nervous. Noticing that, Break quickly changed his expression back to the annoying clown face again. He didn't want to be intterogated again by his friend and Lady Sharon. The thought of it is just too scary even for him. "Oh! I almost forget about that! Thanks Liam!" He grins, while taking out a piece of candy out from his pocket, an effective medicine to make up his mood.

_Barma..._

Hearing that name, an anger quickly fills Reinne's heart. That is the name of the family who made her and Kevin had this cruel fate. "If they could just didn't exist in this world" She cursed mentally. "But then, history had been changed.. Maybe the Barma house isn't the one who destroyed Sinclair..." She thought again with a more rational judgment while inwardly scolded to herself for letting her emotions controlled her again. "Maybe, I should try to go there and fine some informations..." She grins wickedly, feeling awfully pleasant with her plan. She then hops energetically to Liam, while saying with a sugar-coated tone, "Hey Liam-san..? Can I come with you to the party...?"  
She can Break's eyes immediately narrowed on her, but then that reaction is already predictable by her. He probably knows that she up to something.

But then... He won't know anything as long as she stays quiet and keeps her secrets to herself... Right..?

* * *

Well, that's it! Next time, Reinne will meet our beloved Duke Barma! Nyehehehe, an interesting thing will happen for sure!

Oh yeah, I also revised the chapter 1! I hope you guys can take your time reading it! :)

Well, see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to drop a review, eh..?

Flames, like always are welcomed.. Don't blame me for being a pyromaniac~ *Slapped*


	8. Recollection 03: Unwanted Companion

First I wanna say Happy New Year everyone! :D

I'm sorry for updating so long, you can kill me.. *Puts a gun agains my temple*

...

Kidding! Tehehehe, I still want to continue this story after all~ xD

Oh well, onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts yada yada yada...

* * *

Recollection 03: Unwanted Companion

After a minute in the dressing room at the Rainsworth's house, busily preparing for the ball, Reinne suddenly feels that maybe this isn't really a great idea, to go to the ball. Sure it will give her lots of information for carrying with her plans, and she can probably play a little string in her way...

She has connection with some of the dukes in the past after all, and if she's lucky they will still know her even though Alyss altered some of the things.

But still, her resolution is getting weaker and weaker in every second she spends here. Do you delighted to know why, dear readers..?  
First, her injury is making her keeps on cringing every minute because of the excruciating pain. And not to mention her injured rib makes her difficult to move. She swears, if she ever gets into trouble in the Barma House, she can't guarantee that she can escape successfully. And she can almost be certain that she will somehow make a scene in the ball because of her clumsy attitude. She's not that prideful that she won't admit her flaws after all. Secondly, she never like the nobles. They always wanted to be pleased, just like a spoiled child. She also hates pretending to agree with them and always hears them mocking someone that has lower rank than her from behind their back.

Okay, maybe she didn't hate them. She _despised_ them.

Don't get her wrong, she actually liked some of the nobles that aren't as snobby and vain as the others. But unfortunately, their number is so small that she can't help but sometimes unacknowledged them. And at last... Do you want to know the main and the most annoying reason..?  
Imagine, being cornered by 2 scary girls, one of them is her old friend who forgets about her and the other is the new mistress of her old knight and a brother like figure to her.  
It's one way to wreck the nerve of an injured girl, and in this case the girl who's cornered is Reinne Sinclair. Seriously, those two have been staring at her like she was a rare item of some sort. And not to mention those obvious curiosity aura that they emitted.  
It scared the hell of her. It makes her feels that she's a criminal if she wanted to be honest.  
And then finally, after a good 5 minutes of awkwardness, something inside of Reinne simply snaps.

By something that snaps, she means her veins. Literally.

"May I ask you two ladies why are you looking at me like that...?" She shot an icy glare at both of them, silently hoping that she didn't make the wrong move. Making those girls offended sure isn't smart, she didn't want to risk anything. Alice and Sharon seemed surprised for her sudden outburst (not that she cared anyway), but then after a good 1 minute Sharon decided to ask whatever is bothering her. And Reinne somehow knows that The "whatever" thing Sharon is bothered about can't be something she will like.

And you know what, she was actually _right_ for the first time in the century.

"Umm.. Do you have a relationship with Break, Reinne-san..?" Sharon asked timidly, finally lift her gaze from Reinne due to the embarrassment of her question and also to cover her slightly tinted cheeks.  
If Reinne is drinking when she heard that question, she might be already dead for good because of choking right that instant. She begs her pardon...

She and Break, having a relation..? Seriously, she might die from a heart attack if things work that way. No, she might considere to kill a rabbit, which is crazy because she has developed a some sort of fetish towards the furry creature. Okay she admits it, maybe she cared about Kevi.. No, Break a little bit more than just normal acquaintance, but to LOVE him..?  
The idea of it never struck her even in her wildest dream (and she has to say she is glad because of it). It was bizarre, it was simply absurd that it makes Reinne nauseated. Sharon is now nervously playing with the hem of her dress, an action that Reinne will think as cute if the damned question isn't bugging her mind. "What..? Off course not..!" She protested, her voice is a little bit too shrilly for her dismay. Sharon and Alice surely don't look to believe her statement, because they both narrowed their gazes on her.  
Reinne swallows uncomfortably.  
"And you know, you haven't explain to this Miss Alice how do you know me, Oz, and that stupid seaweed head!" Alice continued angrily, waving her juicy looking lamb patty wildly on air. But then, after receiving Sharon's intense glare, she hastily added, "But then, maybe it's better for you to explain about your relationship with the crazy clown.."  
Reinne mentally laughs seeing Sharon threatening Alice silently like that. It's too obvious and that makes it even more hilarious. "Well, he found me laying at the Sinclair House's garden severely injured. And then I was adopted by the duke, so we're like a friend of some sort." Reinne answers with a carefree grin on her face. At least she didn't lie in that statement, all that she did was just didn't mentioning the important and crucial parts. Sharon and Alice still didn't looked satisfied by her answer, but then Sharon miraculously decided to drop the topic. Reinne suddenly has a bad feeling. If Sharon decides to drop something as important as that, that means she's planning something.  
Well, all that she want to ask to God now is only for the safety of herself.  
Sharon then proceeds to drag her with an evil smirk to the front of a mirror.  
"Okay, we have to make you look presentable at the ball!" Sharon declared, her eyes are burning with a resolution. Reinne gulped, not entirely sure if she has to escape or not. But then, it's all to late. No-one can stop the famous Sharon Rainsworth when she was entirely in the "girlish" mode. All she can do now is to pray for her sanity and that this will finish quickly.

At last, after the probably 206th dresses (not to mention ALL of them are beautiful), Sharon is finally satisfied with Reinne wearing a simple mini cocktail dress. It's a little bit to short for her liking, and the cut is a little bit revealing, but Reinne had noted that it has less laces, less ruffles, and thank God it is less "puffy" than the previous ones, since Sharon seems to know that Reinne isn't the type to like those kind of dresses. Or maybe just because Sharon noticed her cringing every time Sharon is holding a gown that is too... Extravagant for her taste. And being such a nice person, Reinne decided to not complain about the dress. It's just a little revealing, she assured herself. It's nothing too vulgar.  
But then, the torture didn't just end like that.  
"Reinne-san! Your hair is a mess, please stay still for a second! I want to style it..." Sharon scolded when Reinne is trying to get out from the room. Reinne groans inwardly, sitting back at the chair opposite from the mirror. "Umm, Reinne-san.. The roses from your hair is making my job harder.. Let me take it..."  
The sentence never did finished by Sharon.  
Somehow, when Reinne heard the word "Roses", her entire posture suddenly when rigid, as if she remembered something unpleasant.  
"Don't you dare touch them!" As if it was a reflex, she slaps Sharon's hand, her face is flared with an indescribable fury. Sharon quickly withdraws her now red and swollen hand, completely shocked by what just happens. "I.. I'm sorry..." She managed to stutter, afraid of what the Raven haired woman might do next. She didn't know what was her mistake and even though her petite posture, Reinne has a remarkable strength. Thankfully, Reinne realized what she just did, and quickly uttered an apology to Sharon.

No, make it tons of apologies.

"I.. I'm sorry! It's just that.. Uhh..." She trailed of in the middle of the sentence. She knew she can't let the two ladies to know why the roses are so important to her. They will be able to discover her plans then and she sure doesn't want that. Thankfully (Or not), Sharon suddenly seemed to take a wrong idea and smirked evilly at Reinne.  
Reinne shuddered. She swears the air is suddenly colder in the damn room.  
"I know.. You must have gotten that from Xarks-niisan right...? Kyaa, the romance!" She squealed, holding Reinne's both hands with a stunning strength. When Reinne gives Alice a desperate plea of assistance, the blasted chain just stands in the corner in the room, silently giving her a look of sympathy.  
Okay... Let her remind everyone some crucial fact here..  
She and Break are NOT lovers. She know that everyone has already heard that statement escaped from her mouth, but then why won't this Sharon and Alice understand..? She knows that this is so much better than if Sharon knows the truth.. But still, this involves with her pride..! Honestly, why does everyone think that she and Break have "that" sort of relation..?  
She and him never ever do the sorts of yucky things that lovers do. And they always bickering with each other almost every time they meet! How can they possibly a lover..? Seriously, she can't understand the way of people thinks.. Reinne let's out another big sigh, while quickly arranging her hair as fast as she can. She mentally laughs in irony when her hands wobbles as she tried to make a small side tail. She can't afford her old hairstyle anymore, her hands aren't as skilled as they used to be. Her hands are somehow lack the power to do what her brain commands them to do. And sometimes they feel a little bit numb.  
Maybe it's because of the Abyss' power starting to gnaw her body. It's not a surprising fact, really. She has been meddling too much with Abyss for her own good sake.  
But still, to think that the servant of the abyss itself is being weaken by its power. How pathetic.  
Realizing how long she must be styling her hair, Reinne decided to stop her mind from wandering even further from the depressing topic. And when she finishes, she stands up and says, "Well, I guess I'm ready.. Is this okay Sharon-san..?"

When she sees the twinkles in Sharon's eyes, she knows she just make a bad move.

A Bad move. It's really a bad bad _bad_ move, my friends.

When Sharon takes a glance at Reinne, her eyes immediately sparkle and her lips formed a mischievous big smile.  
Reinne sweat dropped.  
"You.. You look simply adorable Reinne-chan! I'm sure Xarks-niisan will fall head over heels with you!" She exclaimed.

Yep, another critical hit to Reinne's pride.

"Why does everything have to be related to Kevi... Break..?" Reinne grumbled, while emphasizing in the "everything" part. But Sharon just ignored her on purpose, only to add gasoline to Reinne's flame of anger. Sharon turned her attention to Alice, who is still happily munching her meat. "Now it's time for Alice-san! Let's make you look so fetching and catch Oz-sama's attention, okay?" Said Sharon with a rather sickly sweet tone, her right hand took Alice's with a fine grip. The poor chain looked like she is stricken by fear that Reinne can see her entire body is shaking. But when Alice gives her a hopeful glance for any help, Reinne just shrugs and leaves the room. A rather suited payback, she nodded with a satisfied grin.

* * *

"Ahh, this is much better..." Reinne sighs contently while inhaling the cold and crisp air. The raven haired woman is in the Rainsworth House's garden, enjoying the evening breeze after the exhausting session in Sharon's fitting room. She mentally noted to keep her dress and her hair as neat as possible, who knows what Sharon might do if she realize the slightest bit of flaw in Reinne's appearance. To be honest, she kinda miss wearing dresses. It really reminds of the time when she was the Duchess of Sinclair. Not that she particularly fond of wearing those frilly abomination things, but she kinda misses wearing them. Exclude the puffy and lacy ones of course.  
To put it in one wrap, the walk is rather uneventful and the type of walk to refresh one's mind. That is, until Reinne saw a flash of yellow at the maze area. And as usual, her curiosity is so strong that it gets the best of her. A little peek wouldn't hurt her anyway, would it? And so that explains the reason why she make a detour to the maze, only to discover that she had never be so wrong before.  
It turns out that the person she sees is someone she never think she will meet. And someone that she never wanted to meet in the first place.

It's no other than her old acquaintance, Vincent Nightray.

* * *

Tadaa! This ended the chapter! xD *killed*

Sorry if the details on Reinne's dress is vague, I'm totally blind in the world of fashion... (Yes, I'm a failed woman)

But I've made a sketch of it and have asked my friend to scan it so I'll provide the link in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading everyone, and please review! *Puppy dog eyes*


	9. Recollection 04: Solitude in the Garden

Hi again everyone! The next chapter is here! *Clap clap clap*

Seriously, I'm getting confused in what I should write about here, but well anyway...

Thanks for all who reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story! I love you guys! *Glomps*

On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. That should explains everything! xD

* * *

Recollection 04: Solitude in the Garden

She is sure she is practically dead when she finally realized that the flash of yellow she saw earlier is Vincent. The flicker of the color seemed so harmless to her. Goodness, she thought it was just a butterfly, or just a bee. But this has proven to her that she has never been so wrong before.  
That person (which was only a few feet from her by the way), is Vincent. Why is Vincent is so dangerous, you ask…?  
Well, that Vincent is NOT any ordinary "Vincent" you meet every day.  
It's the Vince she knew, the Vince who was somehow connected to the Tragedy of Sablier. And anyway, how did he get here anyway…? Isn't this the Rainsworth's private garden…? Why didn't Sharon say anything about inviting him…? Oh damn, meeting him just triggers the memories of her past she has tried to forget; which is bad because that tragedy is developing into a trauma for her, to the extent that she can feel her entire body goes numb, and her skin feels cold. And when she tries to take a long deep breath, she suddenly realizes she can't even draw one. The air never seems to make it into her lungs and it started to nauseate her. Her head starts to pound and she can practically hear the sound of her veins pumping blood to her head, and feel it's pulse as well. She absolutely can't let him see her. She absolutely can't.  
Not if it will destroy everything she has planned. Everything that will help her compensates her past mistakes. She definitely won't afford that to happen.  
She had promise to that girl, and she won't break it like her previous promise. She owes her too much now, there's no turning back.  
That's why she has to go away now, before Vincent sees her and things get complicated. It sounds easy, and it really is easy. But sadly, not if her legs can't move. She has forced them to turn back to the other direction, but they won't oblige even though she is somehow quite sure that she can act like a stupid person and just beg them to move until her eyes were glistened with unsheathe tears due to her desperation. She quickly holds it, she is never fond of crying anyway. "This is no big deal, you stupid idiot girl!" She mentally tries to assure herself. It's just an old acquaintance, and she isn't even sure that he might recognize her.  
Damn, she would be sure to her previous statement if she didn't know better of the man. That man isn't the old Vince anymore. Not the innocent Vince that loved his brother with all his heart and only tries to be useful for him. He is the new Vince. The Vincent that isn't as innocent as he let others see him. He can't fool her experienced eye.  
And she knows perfectly that he is a deceitful man. Full of schemes and often uses people to get to his way. And by experience as well did she know that this kind of persons is the sorts who mind the detail of things. So it's almost impossible for him to forget about her, the once little girl who always played with Alice when he, Gil, and Jack visited the tower.  
But still, she tried to reason with her own mind, it's not really a thing to be cried over like some damsel of distress.  
And yet why does her face felt so stiff and her eyes sting..? And then suddenly a fleeting picture flies through her mind. A fully unwanted picture.  
She falls down, clutching her head as it started to pound more painfully than she thought it is humanly possible.

The nightmares.

No.. She never has them anymore when she met Kevin and Emily. Not since she decided to move forward and forget about the past. She never thought that they will reappear in her life. Especially not now when she has found something to redeem herself.

Her head pounds harder.

She curses mildly under her breath, she has experience this ever so often that she should have known excessive thinking will only make the pain worsen. She can't help it anymore. She let out a groan, which she tried to muffle with her hand.

But still to her dismay, Vince's ears are always sharp.

"Is someone here..?" He asked with gently, but in the same time with an air of authority around him.  
And until then, Reinne hasn't realized how much she misses his voice. Not in a romantic way of course.

She gulped, trying to decrease the bubble of panic that is starting to rush through her. Maybe if she soundlessly get back and run as fast as she can, he might not notice it's her.

"Reveal yourself now before I go to find you myself!" Reinne noted that his voice now holds a slight of an impatientness.

It's now or never.

She dashes like a banshee indeed. And sadly, she was surprised by how slippery the ground is (Even though she stepped on it earlier) and she just slipped.

Slipped. Can you imagine the horror of it..?

She shuts her eyes, waiting for the impact to come and imagine how will Vincent reacts to this. Terribly surprised, she assumes.

Oh wait, maybe he'll be afraid. She will love to see his expression. But what if he's angry..? Or decided to kill her..? (Which she won't hesitate to finish his own fate, she assures herself)

And what about her dress. Oh, not the dress.  
Sharon will practically kill her for sure. And force her through the dress-up hell all the way from the start again...

But then a hand reaches out here hand and pulls her back into position. Whether this is a good thing, or a bad thing she doesn't know. But then she still faces backward from him, so maybe she still has a chance to run away...

"Now, would you like to show me your beautiful face, dear lady..?"

Or not, she sighed inwardly.

"Well well... if this keeps up I think I'll have to force you myself." Vincent drawled uncharacteristically (Reinne takes note that his mood is probably unfriendly at the moment), forcefully turns Reinne so she is face to face with him. And being surprised by the intensity of the pull, no-one can blame Reinne to open her eyes wide and see straight to Vincent's heterochromia eyes. And then the time freezes.

The effect is instant. When the crimson orbs met the golden-ruby ones, a new wave of pain comes to Reinne's head.  
It's different from before, this one felt so dominating from the others. It almost felt like her head splits into two, and she isn't even exaggerating. And suddenly everything is red.

Just like Alice's blood.

Just like Sablier.

Just like her past victim's blood.

She lost control to herself. She tore her hand from Vincent and ran towards to God knows where. She didn't dare to look back. Didn't dare to see Vincent's reaction.  
And more importantly, she didn't dare to look at the prove of her past mistakes. A coward that she is.  
She didn't realize the tears that she is trying to hold until now are starting to trickle down her rosy cheeks. Not until she felt something watery hit her right palm. But she didn't wipe it. Not when she feels that he might take pursuit of her and when she isn't far enough from him. And so she just run, and run, and run.  
And she's so stupid that she didn't care if the ground is slippery because of mud. She fell on her knees.

She didn't even feel happy for her luck, the mud didn't reach her dress. She didn't even seem to notice the pain from her knees at that time. All that she does is trying to clear her face from her tears, a useless action because of the blasted liquid just keeps on flowing like a river.  
Great, she had never been fond of being a sissy or a spoiled brat who cries over those sentimental things. But then when she remembers how happy is the old days, when she played with Alice and talked some trivial things with Jack, Gil, and Vince. And how Gil and Vince looks changed. She can't help it, she just cried and cried in the lonely garden, the sound of her sad sobs are forever unknown by anyone.

* * *

"Come on Xarks, spit it out! Who is the girl..?" Liam glared at Break, who is also cornered by Gil and Oz. The three bunch is still curious and don't know anything about the beautiful raven haired lady, and the clown just doesn't want to let out any information. "Yeah Break, don't keep the fun for yourself! Tell us already" Oz added his hands on his hips and his lips are forming a pout. Break just rolled his eyes.  
Not to mention the seaweed head who didn't ask any question, but is now shaking due to an unknown reason.

The glare, pout, and shaking stands for 5 minutes. And Break can't handle it anymore.

"She's just my old master in the Sinclair Household, Okay..? Geez, why are you guys are so persistent.." Break scowled indignantly, which is isn't in character at all, and Liam, Gil, and Oz realized it. When Break sees their dissatisfied faces, he just scowls one more time and takes a candy from his pocket, opens the wrap, and plops the candy into his mouth.

"Then why do you act so differently around her, Xarks..? She isn't any old friend, that's for sure..!" Liam pried for answer, and his resolved seems firm enough that Break sighed and said, "She seems to hide something from me, and I don't like it."

Hearing that, the three bunches throw knowing grins to the white haired man, which sends shivers down his spine. He takes another lollipop from his other pocket, and swoops the sweet treat straight into his mouth.

He surely will need that.

"Ara, Break. I can feel love in the air~" Oz nudged him playfully, his eyes are mischievous.  
Break's lollipop just snaps.  
"Who would know that a man like you can love somebody huh.." Liam added with a hint of mockery, while twirling his finger in the air.  
Break's eyes just darken.  
"Break can feel emotions with the level more than lust...?" Gil can't help but quipped, awfully pleased that he can mock Break even just once. He never dares to do it before.  
And that's it, Break's patience just snaps.  
"Let me clear this misunderstanding, okay..? I do NOT love Reinne..!" Break growled, a hint of red is visible on his cheeks.  
Again with the out of character, everyone mussed. And they didn't fail to notice the flustered expression of him as well. My, this must be very important for him, the threesome laugh inwardly. "So then why are you so grumpy when she's around..?" Liam asked.

"Didn't I tell you..? She's my master, and I believe in her. But she didn't believe me for her secrets! She shouldn't have secrets from me..!"

"But why can't she have secrets from you Break..?" Oz can't help but retorted.

His question is met by silence. Break face seems to scrunched up when he heard the question. "It seemed that he doesn't realize yet, the feeling that he holds for her..." Liam smiled inwardly looking at his friend, pleased that Break can have someone to care. Break seems to interpret Liam's smile in a wrong way that he is starting to emanate the dark aura again. "Stop it okay...? Who wouldn't be like me if someone found his master wearing a Baskerville emblem when he first met her..?" He said grumpily.

"Wait... Baskerville...?" Gil, Oz, and Liam shout simultaneously.  
Break groans.

"Great.." He muttered to himself, annoyed that he slipped the most important fact. He really can't keep his composure when Reinne is involved. Damn that girl.

Slowly meeting the three pairs of curious gazes, he can't help but added, "This will be a long evening..."

_In the mean time, at the maze section of the Rainsworth's garden...  
_  
"Vincent-sama... Why are you suddenly silent..? Shouldn't we continue with the mission..?" A stoic blue haired girl with matching clothes asked to the blonde man. The man just smiled at the question.

"Nothing Echo... Just that I found another pawn that I can use..."

* * *

And another thing! About the picture you see...

My friend said that he can't use his computer for a while, so he said it'll take a while... (Not that everyone will be delighted by my hideous drawing)

And that's all there is! Don't forget to drop a review okay..? xD


End file.
